ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Ice Fishers
The Ice Fishers are the villagers that inhabit the Great Lake. History Wasted True Potential Zane saw the Ice Fishers in his dream, who were frozen by Boreal in seconds. Corruption (flashback) Vex snuck to the bonfire and stole three fish from two Ice Fishers while they were by a tree. Eventually, they stopped Vex when he dropped the fish and ran. The Never-Realm Some Ice Fishers found the Ninja and led them to a nearby village on a frozen lake. Fire Maker Two Ice Fishers, Uthaug and Boma, came back from successfully catching fish and were discussing how to say the place from where the Ninja came from. They heard Blizzard Samurai on the pass coming for them and ran back to warn the village. When they returned to the village, Uthaug joked how his hearing was better and Boma scolded him to be more serious. They join up with the meeting with the village Elders and the Ninja. After they decided to stay and protect the Hearth Fire, everyone pitched in to prepare for the battle. The Ninja and all the Ice Fishers, except for the children, fought the Blizzard Samurai and eventually defeated them. Unfortunately, that win came at a price, for the Hearth Fire was put out. But Kai was able to regain his powers and lit up the fire, dubbing him as "Fire Maker." An Unlikely Ally The Ice Fishers are on the mini-fortresses, guarding the village. Later on, they watch Lloyd leave the Great Lake to go after Zane. The Message Uthaug calls the Ninja over to investigate something. Boma asks him what it was and he shows them a piece of Lloyd's gi they found over at Mala Wujira. Nya recognizes it and states that Lloyd is on his own. The Traveler's Tree The Ice Fishers are going about their daily lives. Some of the Ice Fishers chat with each other, others are carrying back fish. Meanwhile, up in a mountain, Uthaug and Boma arrived at a mountain stream looking for fish. But, when they got there, the stream was frozen. Boma scolds Uthaug for taking him up there in the first place, but Uthaug retorts, saying that it was his idea to go to the stream and he was the one who knew it would be frozen. As Uthaug states this, he accidentally slips and lands on his butt. Startled, they both laugh at this ridicule until Uthaug starts sliding across the stream and over the edge. Horrified, Boma looks for Uthaug and finds him hanging on his fishing pole on the edge of the stream. Boma is able to grab Uthaug when his fishing pole gives away, but they were both too heavy for the ice to hold and they tumble. Cole arrives to save them by catching Boma's pickaxe. However, the head of it breaks off and Cole uses his Earth Punch to create a ledge to catch the two Ice Fishers. Later on, they picnic up near a safe ledge on the mountain. Boma hands a dried fish to thank Cole while Uthaug explains why they were up there in the first place. Cole replies that he would've never saved them if he hadn't gotten lost looking for the Traveler's Tree. At the sound of this, Boma and Uthaug exchange horrified looks and tell Cole about Krag. According to their stories, Krag was a dangerous beast that guarded the tree. Cole doubted their stories and asked for proof. When they couldn't provide any recent proof, he left to find the tree, much to the Fishers' dislike. The two Ice Fishers raced down the mountain to tell the other Ninjas about Cole's situation. Within a few moments, Krag's roar echoes down to village for all to hear. Secret of The Wolf When Grimfax brags about their victory with the villager's Fire, Vex shows him that it is still intact with his crystal. Some of the Ice Fishers surround the Fire. My Enemy, My Friend Boreal invaded the Great Lake and froze all of the Ice Fishers, confirming Zane's vision. Awakenings After Zane destroyed his scepter, the curse was lifted from the Never-Realm and all of the Ice Fishers were freed. Sorla, Uthaug, and Boma were at the Ninjas' farewell and watched them leave to go home. Notable Ice Fishers *Sorla *Boma *Uthaug Gallery Category:Characters Category:2019 Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:2019 characters Category:Humans Category:Never-Realm